The Arrival of The Almighty Turles
by LazyFighter
Summary: Damn it i suck at descriptions... Anywho, This story is an AU: Turles comes down to earth sometime around the cell saga, in hopes of Goku joining his team. Instead, the space pirate crash lands near the saiyan's house, losing all he has in the process. Contains Goku/Chichi and Goku/Turles
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Broke down the chapters some. ~=n=~**

* * *

Turles lounged upon his chair inside of his spaceship, chin resting against his fist as he gazed every once in a while out the window, glaring at all the beautiful stars and planets he passed by

Every.

Single.

Day.

He grew bored of the plain life he was living nowadays.

Turles had been drifting through space for _years_ now, and he grew more than dull over the constant mediocre fights his crew would initiate with less than potential fighters. He would be momentarily entertained, sure, but afterwards as he would board his ship, he always felt _something_ missing.

He sighed under his breath as he gazed out the wide glass window, not really paying attention to the hundreds of planets and thousands of stars that were littered around in every which way.

He pilfered or ruled over most of the smaller planets, but he yearned for a bigger planet; one that could have an substantial amount of energy for the Mighty fruit.

Sure, stealing treasures and murdering the inhabitants of planets was a thrill, but it was only a mere distraction.

He yearned for more.

Turles closed his eyes, sighing loudly, followed by a growled curse. He was exasperated with his own thoughts and didn't try to contain his frustration.

He knew he was gaining the attention of his comrades, but he didn't seem fazed by it. They slowly turned to gaze at him but quickly turned back to the wide window that they had been accustomed to standing by.

They all were fully aware Turles had been in a perpetual grumpy mood lately, and he showed no sign of getting better.

The dark saiyan leaned over and took a graceful swig of the glass of wine he always had sitting upon the rest by his chair, indulging in the sweet aromatic taste and burning pain it brought to his stomach.

He sighed again, but noticeably more content, the taste of rich wine always able to soothe his nerves after a long day.

As he placed the glass back down, he gazed past his team and out the window once more and caught glimpse of the tiny green and light blue planet that he had set his sights on. The planet which he was told was full of weak creatures called "Humans"... and where the saiyan Kakkarot lived.

His ears twitched at the name.

Another saiyan.

Turles knew the potential of saiyans, and having Kakarrot on his crew would surely make him unstoppable.

He would finally be able to conquer galaxies, ruling over the universe as he so rightly should.

He grinned smugly at his own genius thoughts and reclined back in his chair, crossing his legs before leaning his head back into folded arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of jets shooting off into the sky, followed by the rustling of leaves was the only thing that could be heard in the forest that Goku lived by.

Gohan flew towards his father at break neck speed, hand reclined for a punch. Goku was already prepared, having his right arm pulled back as well.

Another colliding of fists led to another sonic boom, but the collision was followed by a quick sharp kick to Goku's face, sending him flying higher into the sky.

Goku quickly flipped backwards in midair, speeding back down towards his son but was taken back as he saw his son's hair flicker gold.

"Gohan! You said we-"

The blond saiyan seemingly disappeared from view, arriving behind his dad, and delivering a blow with the back of his hand to the back of his father's neck that would normally kill a human.

Goku was sent spiraling down through the trees, leaving a wide trail of bent and misshapen trunks in his wake.

"C'mon dad, you know you have to be ready for anything!" Gohan snickered as he dove into the canopy, weaving through the broken limbs that dangled randomly.

He normally wasn't up for fighting, but today he was more than ready for a good spar with his dad.

He sensed for his father's Ki, still keeping up his guard as it became stronger. He knew how sneaky his dad could be, and he wasn't going to allow him any openings if he had any say in it.

Before he could reach his destination, Goku's Ki vanished, causing the teen to lower himself to the ground and drop into a fully defensive stance.

"Man, cant you every play fair, dad?" The teen grumbled to himself, but was abruptly interrupted by a large Ki blast to the side, causing him to yelp in pain.

The teen turned, still on the defensive, but not before the man I.T'd behind him, kicking him swiftly across the back and soaring into the sky. The action was followed by a small giggle that slowly grew louder.

"Gods, dad! I thought you said no Ki blasts! And sheesh, im not Vegeta, y'know. You _can_ go easy on me..." He murmured as he rubbed his sore back. Goku slowly levitated to his son, laughing whole heartedly as the boy pouted, reminding him of his smaller son.

"Heh, sorry buddy, but I do recall us also agreeing not to go super saiyan!" He grinned sweetly as his son laughed nervously and a small redness crept upon his cheeks, followed by a small "_sorry"_, but was distracted as his stomach protested loudly that it would be ignored no longer. Gohan smiled knowingly at his father and already blasted off in the direction off their home before his father could speak another word.

Chichi leaned against the kitchen counter, already done slaving over the stove, knowing her husband and son were out sparring. She had made sure to cook more than enough food for 10 elephants to eat. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her wrist, smiling at the presentation that she had took an extra hour to make.

She smiled at her work, folding her arms and lifting her head triumphantly.

"Those boys better appreciate this..."

She began to walk towards the door to greet the two, but instead was ignored completely as they flashed by her, already digging into the large bowls of rice and meat she had made. She felt her blood boil and her fist clench as she tried to refrain from knocking the two over the head with a frying pan, as she was known to do.

"Mpff! Chiu Chiu! Tris esh rehally goof!" Her husband exclaimed between mouthfuls, his sweat dripping onto the table that she had worked so hard on decorating with flowers and a lacy sheet.

"Sure is, mom!" The teen had, thankfully, not had the same table manners as his father, but his sweat was also leaking all over the floor, which she had spent time on waxing and making sure it reflected like a mirror.

She stomped over to the two, the corner of her mouth upturned into a disgusted smirk as her eyebrow arched in annoyance.

The quick sound of rummaging was the only warning they had before her frying pan came smacking hard against the back of their heads.

"I spend all day cooking you two food and trying to make a fancy meal, and you both come home smelling like dogs and drenched in sweat! I hope you both enjoy cleaning your mess as much as you enjoyed my cooking!"

After she finished her tantrum, she spun on her heels and stomped outside, walking towards the line of laundry that was waving in the wind. They rubbed the backs of their throbbing heads in unison and grumbled.

Goku rubbed his swore head and whimpered. "Aww, ChiChi! We didn't mean to!"

Gohan placed both of his hands against the back of his head, head cradled between his elbows.

"Man, as strong as I might get, I don't think ill ever get used to that frying pan..."

The two abruptly stopped their groaning as they felt a large spike in Ki.

Gohan seemingly froze in place, eyes suddenly widening. "Huh...Dad...did you feel that?"

He let his arms fall to his side as the older man rose from his seat and wiped off the crumbs and specks of rice that adorned his clothes.

"Sure did, son. I...feel about 6 of them.." He furrowed his brows in concentration as the unfamiliar signals got stronger.

Gohan and his dad cautiously stepped outside as they also suddenly felt Vegeta's Ki.

The prince slowly lowered to the ground in front of their home, arms crossed as he sported his usual indignant face.

Vegeta stared into the sky, voice clearly laced with irritation. "Hn, I presume you two felt it as well..."

Goku nodded at the shorter man, eyes still focused at the air. "Sure did. They don't seem like they would be a real big threat, but you never know.."

The trio continued to stare into the sky as the Ki grew larger at an alarming rate.


	3. Chapter 3

ChiChi's face paled at the prince's sudden arrival and the hushed tones the three warriors spoke in.

From past experience she knew that at times like this, the best place to go was to Bulma's house were there was more protection, so she hurried back into the house, grabbing her small leather purse by her nightstand before she ran back outside.

"Goku...Gohan...be safe.." She whispered to herself as she glanced at her family, heart wrenching at the fact that two of her loved ones were going to most likely fight something that could cause their death.

She threw down a capsule containing a small minivan, and drove off into the city, never looking back.

Frantically, she took a tiny red capsule phone out of her purse, dialing Bulma's number while silently praying to Kami to watch over Goku and Gohan.

"..Hello? Chichi?" Bulma's voice came out a bit hurried, and the sound of two children in the background begging for something was slowly getting louder.

"Chichi, i'm guessing Goku sensed something too, huh?...Your on your way here, ri-"

"C'mon mom! Can we please,please,please go over there? Me and Goten are super strong. We can help!"

Trunks pulled at his mom's leg, staring up at her pleadingly.

"Yeah, Bulma! They might need us! We swear we wont mess up anything! Please!" Goten interjected, just as enthusiastic.

The two kids whines were followed by the largest puppy dog eyes they could muster, and more desperate pleads.

Chichi was surprisingly silent on the other end, opting to listen to what Bulma's response would be instead.

"Trunks! Your dad already told you he could take care of it...and Goten, you know your mother doesn't approve of your fighting!"

Trunks stepped forward, determined as ever. "But mom-"

Bulma immediately interrupted, crossing her arms and staring down at her son sternly. "Do you not believe your father can beat those guys?"

Trunks eyes went wide for the briefest of moments before he suddenly down casted his gaze to the

floor.

"I..know he can..."

She turned to the other boy, who was now nervously rubbing his arm and staring at his lifelong friend from the corner of his eyes.

"Goten, do _you _not have faith in your dad?"

Goten's eyes started to water, but he furiously rubbed at them with his sleeves, determined not to cry in front of his best friend. "I-I do!"

Bulma patted the boy's head before standing straight again. "If thats true, you guys shouldn't worry. Your fathers are more than capable of defeating whatever comes their way, so don't worry about them, okay?"

The two children solemnly nodded and made their way to the staircase, heads hanging in defeat.

Bulma immediately turned her attention to the neglected Chichi as she heard Trunk's door slowly close. "Sorry about that, you know how determined those boys can be about fighting..."

"It's alright...and yes, im almost there."

Chichi was used to this, yet she could never contain the tears that welled up when she thought of her family being harmed in any way. She had lost her husband plenty of times, but it never got any easier than the last.

Bulma could hear the other woman began to sniffle and her heart immediately dropped. She wasn't one known for being overly emotional, but she too felt her heart sink anytime her "husband" would launch his self into battle.

"Im out front."

Bulma quickly closed the phone and rushed outside, ready to comfort the emotionally frail woman in any way she could.

Chichi stepped out of her car on shaky knees, hand still tightly gripped on her phone. Bulma slowly walked up to the woman, arm wrapping around her shoulder and hugging her close before escorting her into the large capsule home.

"Don't worry Chichi...everything will be alright...I-i know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Sons' home, The three saiyans were cemented to the ground, crouched into position as they prepared for a battle.

Vegeta suddenly threw up his hands and huffed loudly, irate as ever.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous! We've been standing here for hours, staring into the sky as if we were a bunch of drooling idiots!"

Goku ignored the complaint, instead rubbing his chin as he stared thoughtfully at the clouds.

"Yeah, I know how ya' feel...but at the same time I wonder how strong they really are..."

Gohan gazed at his father; Goku was known for jumping into things head first, worrying about the consequences afterwards.

He always noticed how his dad's demeanor changed dramatically at even the thought of a good fight.

He stared intensely as his father's eyes lit up, and he examined how he would always clench his fist; grinning despite the fact that he could very well be fighting to the death.

Gohan envied him.

"W-what if they're not bad?

The teen immediately regretted spluttering out his thoughts, knowing how crazy he must have sounded.

At this, the two full blooded saiyans both turned to the teen, amusement clear on Vegeta's face.

"Bahaha! Have you gone mad, boy?" The prince threw his head back and laughed hysterically, causing the teen to flinch.

Gohan flushed a bit before standing straight as an arrow and tightening his fists to hide his embarrassment.

"I..i know everyone whose came down so far has been...well...less than good...but, theres a chance..."

The shorter saiyan abruptly stopped his chuckle fest, turning towards the boy and raising his fist as he grinned darkly.

"I wont be giving them a chance! They'll pay for making me wait around here like a damned fool!"

Before anyone could even think of responding, screaming that seemed to come from every direction miles away was heard, causing the three saiyans to quickly turn their attention to the clouds in unison.

The trio spoke no words as a behemoth sized fireball could be seen speeding in their direction.

"W-what the heck is that?!" Gohan's eyes bulged as the fireball seemingly grew larger; the sky glowing crimson, and trees starting to burn from the intense heat.

Goku crouched into his defensive pose, the gleam in his eye growing by the second.

"I dont know. It looks like a meteor...but it couldn't possibly be! We felt the Ki signatures..."

The three warriors were knocked back by the impact before they knew what was going on. The "fireball" they had been watching so intensely had landed in the large forest, clearing out the majority of trees and forest life thriving there, and slowly spreading a thick blaze to any surviving vegetation.

"God...God damn it!"

The short tempered man was the first to recover, quickly shaking the daze from his head and charging blindly towards the scene of the wreckage. Goku woke next, quickly jumping to his feet and racing behind Vegeta before Gohan followed.

As Vegeta halted to a stop above the growing fire, Gohan caught up and stopped beside his dad.

The trio lowered themselves towards something that appeared to be a demolished spaceship engulfed in flames.

Vegeta stared a bit baffled at the destroyed spacecraft. The ship was in poor shape, yet he could still make of a bit of writing that appeared on the side of it.

"Tu..les...Crus...orps"

He step back as he tried to process the name in his mind.

Then it dawned on him.

"It cant be! Is...is it really?"

His eyes went wide for a mere moment before he regained his composure.

He bottled up the information he learned, flying towards where the other two saiyans had been.

The saiyans closed in on the debris, still sensing Ki and preparing for the worst.

Vegeta chuckled as he saw a small alien covered in metal shards and blood emerge, his clearly broken arm already pointed towards the prince.

The pitiful alien was obviously charging up an attack of some sort, and Vegeta allowed the piece of trash to humor him for a while longer.

"Such courage, and yet...such a low power level...you'd be lucky to singe a hair off my eyebrow, you fool!"

The minuscule alien ignored the insults and charged up all he could muster, blasting a violet burst of energy at the prince.

"Die!"

The blast was deflected as Vegeta backhanded it effortlessly, sending it flying back towards the creature and creating a crater through the aliens stomach.

"_This is _what i've wasted my time for?" The prince turned away from the corps, folding his arms over his chest, murmuring curses under his breath.

"Hold on! I still sense something else!" Goku jumped onto a metal platform that may have been the roof to the spaceship, peering through the other pieces of metal and ragged piece of clothes that lay strewn around.

Turles reached his hand out, pushing past the debris and what he knew to be a limb of his former comrade, reaching for something; anything to help him.

_God damn it! I will not die this way!_

He yelled at his self in his mind, refusing to give up, even as it got harder for him to keep his eyes open and breath.

A warm strong hand gripped his own tightly and yanked as his vision got even blurrier.

He closed his eyes slowly as he let a soothing sleep overtake him, bright lights blaring in the back of his eyes.

_What a way to go._


	5. Chapter 5

Turles slowly opened his eyes to a spacious white room, blinking repeatedly to get used to the bright lights that shone overhead and nearly blinded him.

He sighed in exasperation, shutting his eyes again as he mumbled to his self.

"_This is hell, huh? I expected it to be a bit hotter_."

He immediately regretted trying to prop himself up; pain that he swore he never felt before surged through all his limbs, causing him to fall back hard against the bed.

"What...what the hell?" He tried once more to rise from the cold metal sheet he laid on, only to be distracted by a large beeping sound.

He turned his attention to a large monitor that had a number rapidly increasing on it.

Turles glared at the machine, trying to decipher what exactly it was presenting, before the sound of clamor sent his eyes to the doorway in front of him.

He propped his self up as best as he could against the head board of the bed, ignoring the searing pain and dizzying headache it brought upon him.

He bared his teeth at the door, knowing how futile it would be for him if someone were to attack, but trying his best to intimidate whatever came through.

A gorgeous woman, sporting white pants that barely covered her shins, and a tight red tube shirt came barging into the room, nearly tripping over herself as she realized the man on the bed had awoken.

She stood in the door way, staring in obvious amusement at the saiyan who looked as if he were a feral dog.

Turles slowly let his mouth shut, realizing that the woman must have been what was referred to as a "human", and therefore, no threat at all.

Before he could open his mouth to ask any questions, his head pounded loudly, making him slouch onto the small table covered in medicine that stood by his bed.

As he felt his self succumbing to the darkness again, a haughty laugh made his eyes snap open, searching the room for the source.

A certain arrogant prince stood waiting in the far corner of the room, silently observing the badly injured warrior.

He sauntered over to the bed, standing by Bulma as he grimaced down at the broken figure.

"How utterly pathetic."

Turles could hear the sound of the woman yelling at the man, but paid no attention. He was too focused on the previous voice to care.

_Is...is that...Vegeta?_

He slowly turned his head up towards the saiyan who was grinning darkly and looking as superior as he always did.

Turles gritted his teeth as he tried to wipe the smirk off his face that was slowly growing.

"H..Hah...So it is you...I've heard...stories that you came to this planet to conquer it...you...obviously failed though, didn't you, _princess_?"

Vegeta's grin morphed into a scowl as he took a firm grip of the saiyan's arm, squeezing it slightly and causing the man to hiss in pain.

"I don't think your in any position to talk, pirate. Your weaker than a newborn kitten right now, so I suggest you-"

Goku kicked open the lab door, effectively silencing the man as he tried to balance a large plate of various fruit and breads in both of his hands.

"Heh, sorry I took so long guys! I kind of had a snack..."

He made his way over to the table that Turles laid by, shoving some bandages to the side as he placed an overflowing plate next to him.

Goku turned towards the man who was now staring at him as he clenched his arm that bled profusely.

"Woah...Hes awake?"

Turles stared up at the engrossed saiyan, smiling weakly as he felt the headache grow by the second.

"So...you are still...alive,Kakkarot..."

The dark skinned saiyan doubled over in pain, coughing up a large amount of blood onto the floor by Goku's feet.

Bulma hurried to the side of the injured man, slowly lifting him up and placing a pillow against his back as she leaned him against the headboard.

"Kakkarot? Isn't that what you and Raditz called me? He...must be a saiyan!"

Vegeta scoffed at the obvious remark, closing his eyes as he tried his best not to just blast the saiyan that sat upon the bed.

"Of course he is you idiot! Did you perhaps not notice his tail, and the fact that he appears almost identical to you?"

Goku looked back at the saiyan whose tail had slowly loosened from its previous position around his waist, hanging limp over the edge of the bed.

Goku leaned uncomfortably close to the man, eyebrow arching as he examined him.

"Is he my brother?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in annoyance as he tried to refrain from cursing at the man who knew little to nothing about his true heritage or culture.

"No. He is just a piece of trash, and I cant fathom why you allowed him to come into my home, laying about and eating all of my food!"

Bulma glared up at the prince as she worked on re wrapping the unconscious saiyan's bandages, before laughing outright at the audacity he had.

"_Your _house? _Your_ food? Last time I checked im the only one who buys groceries or pays bills around here! Your such a hypocrite!"

The woman screeched at the top of her lungs, wrapping the saiyans wounds a bit _too _tight as her nostrils flared.

"What did you say woman? Your only alive because I allow it!"

Goku turned towards the bickering couple, placing a heavy hand upon Vegeta's shoulder and causing him to flinch.

"Vegeta, don't you remember when you first came to earth? You were bent on destroying me and everyone else here, but now look! You turned around completely!" 

Vegeta laughed in disgust at the assumption the clown made; he was still purely evil, but he was also smart.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with killing everyone if the fool had a say in it.

"So...I say we give him a chance, maybe Gohan was right; maybe he really isn't bad."

He smiled so wide and bright Vegeta had to turn away, afraid he would be blinded.

"And if he isn't so nice, we can always take care of him!"

He accentuated his words with a pump of his fist and an even wider grin, causing Bulma to clasp her hands together and smile back just as wide as the prince exited the room in irritation.


	6. Chapter 6

The Z warriors gathered outside of the capsule corps building, excitement apparent in their voices and eyes as they had been told by Bulma of the mysterious saiyan that had arrived earlier.

Krillin, the known skeptic of the group, exhaled loudly as he shook his head and frowned at the whole situation.

"I don't know about this guys...sure,Vegeta may have _slightly_ turned from his old ways, but that doesn't mean Goku will be able to turn this guy around too."

The scar faced man was the next to speak up, face smug as ever as he wrapped an arm around the bald man's shoulder.

"Look, Krillin, buddy, you worry too much. We could take this guy in our sleep if we really needed to."

The short man slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes, not reassured at all by the bandit's words.

Tien was next to interject, a small smile gracing his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

"For once, I agree with Yamcha. We have all been training diligently; im sure we could put up a decent fight, if it comes to that."

The tall, always brooding namkeian stood close by, leaning on the outside of the building as he closed his eyes, trying hard to block out the irritating voices of the humans. He laughed in his head at how enthusiastic they seemed, when every time it came to a fight, they would be the first to die. He had to admire their courage though.

Krillin sighed exasperatedly, giving up to the two warriors that were so sure of their own abilities.

"Yeah...right."

A fuming Vegeta appeared suddenly, stomping out through the entrance of the building, simply huffing towards the group before he made his way back into the building.

Yamcha stood staring at the door before he turned back towards the other warriors who looked just as dumbfounded.

" I'm assuming that means we can go in now?"

Krillin nodded in agreement, making his way to the door and holding it open for the three other warriors as he murmured something under his breath.

"I've still got a bad feeling about this..."

Turles sat leaning against the blue haired woman that stood by his bed as the pain killers he took kicked in, making him nod off slightly but already making his pain lessen.

Goku sat in a chair close by the bed, head cradled in both of his palms as he watched the intriguing saiyan.

The fighters entered the lab, cautiously walking towards the bed, but staying their distance.

Yamcha quickly looked back and forth towards his lifetime friend and back to the dark skinned saiyan, eyes growing larger as his mind felt like it was near exploding.

"Wh-what? Goku! He looks exactly like you!"

The man shouted a bit louder than he hoped, unable to contain his confusion.

"Yeah I know! Its amazing, isn't it?"

Turles glared at the obnoxiously loud scar faced man before fixating his attention on his twin.

He couldn't help but grin darkly at the man, more than satisfied at the fact that Kakkarot was alive and in obvious good shape. What he couldn't understand however, was why exactly he lived among weak beings or why he hadn't destroyed them years ago.

His tail waved lazily behind him in content, looping circles in the air as he kept his full attention on the saiyan. He would offer his proposition when they had a time alone he decided.

"So...why exactly did you guys bring him back here again?"

Vegeta spoke up from the corner of the room at this, growling slightly as he closed his eyes.

"Ask that fool Kakkarot. This was his "brilliant" idea."

"Goku?"

Goku scratched his head thinking of a way to explain his actions without trying to sound too unreasonable.

"Well, we found him lying in a pile of rubble. He was barely alive, and it wouldn't be right for us just to kill him.

Vegeta stomped his foot down and slowly stalked over towards Goku, clearly pissed off.

"Why don't you include the fact that one of his puny comrades attempted to kill me?"

Goku raised his hands in front of his face in defense, backing away from the infuriated man.

"Woah, calm down Vegeta. It wouldn't be fair if we just murdered this guy just because his team mate tried to attack us."

Vegeta scowled at the larger man, unsatisfied with his justification over sparing the worthless saiyan's life.

Krillin looked at the obviously evil alien momentarily before turning towards his lifelong friend.

"Er...does he know you or something Goku? He's been staring and smiling at you strangely for minutes now."

Goku cocked his head to the side, turning his attention back to the man that sat on the bed, his tail waving gracefully behind him as he bore holes into Goku.

"I think so...he called me by my Saiyan name."

Krillin gulped nervously a this, recalling how anyone who had previously called him by his saiyan name was insane and bent on destroying the planet.

Goku tilted his head towards his friend, smiling wide as he sensed the fear that suddenly crept upon him.

Goku approached the uncertain man, leaning in close and whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry. I checked and his power level is about as high as Bulma's or less."

The short man sighed in relief, though in the back of his mind he still felt sick at the whole predicament they had brought themselves into.


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell upon the Capsule building as the weak saiyan laid exasperated from being gawked at and treated like a feeble zoo animal.

Turles groaned as he pushed his self off the bed, wincing as he felt every part of his body throb in agony.

He had been on pain killers for the whole day, but they only helped for a few minutes or less; the pain coming back and knocking him back down twice as hard.

The broken saiyan limped towards the door, head still groggy from all the medication he had been on.

Before he could reach the knob, a beaming Goku slammed the door open wide, causing the darker saiyan to jump back several inches.

"Woah! Your up already? I coulda' sworn Bulma said you'd be knocked out for a couple more days..."

Turles slowly rose from his crouch, grin growing as the other man tapped his chin.

"Finally, I get the chance to speak with you without those meddling humans around, Kakkarot."

Turles hobbled back towards his bed, examining Goku as his seemingly permanent smile faded slowly.

"I'm not sure why you keep calling me that, but my name is Goku!"

The injured man sneered at Goku, but the other saiyan ignored it.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Turles."

"Turles, huh...Do you know Vegeta?"

Turles laughed heartily, his tail coming to wrap around his waist tightly as Goku stared on in confusion.

"Yes, I am...quite familiar with that fool."

Goku made his way to the bed, making sure to leave a comfortable distance between himself and the mysterious saiyan.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't get along, huh?"

"Hm. I offered that so called prince a chance to rule over the entire galaxy with me; he foolishly refused."

Turles turned towards Goku, scowl twisting into a smirk as he tightened the grip his tail had around his waist.

"...Which is exactly why I decided to pay a visit to this pathetic planet."

Goku couldn't help but smile at the man; he supposedly hated Vegeta, yet they acted similar in many ways.

"Soo...you wanted to ask him again?"

Turles hit his fist against the bed, immediately regretting it as pain seared up his arm and caused him to clench his teeth.

"Of course not! That idiot had his chance! No...I came for you, Kakkarot."

Turles tail had slowly released from his waist, laying on the bed and thumping slowly.

Goku gaped at the appendage, memories of his own tail flashing by quickly before he looked back up at the saiyan.

"M-me? What do you want me for?"

Turles folded his arms over his chest and frowned, not satisfied with his twins uncertainty.

"To join my crew, obviously. Your saiyan strength combined with mine; we'd be unstoppable! We would obliterate anyone who stood in our way, stealing whatever we pleased and rolling in the spoils as much as we like!"

Goku looked on at the man in obvious disapproval, shaking his head before he stared down at his twiddling thumbs.

"I was really hoping you'd be good, Turles."

Turles glared at Goku as his tail quickly snapped back and forth in agitation.

"Good? What are you babbling about? Saiyans aren't supposed to be "good". Aren't you the offspring of the brave Bardock? What happened to you, Kakkarot?"

Turles slowly felt his rage boil over, his only hope for complete domination over the universe crushed in front of his eyes.

Goku was silent for minutes; despite the strange guilt he felt sitting on his shoulders, he knew right from wrong and killing dozens of innocents didn't sound appealing to him.

"Nothing happened. I just don't find anything enjoyable about harming thousands of innocent people..."

Turles stayed silent. He was more than disgusted with this so called, "Goku". He felt as if he were having the most wild dream; all of his crew were now dead, His spaceship blown to smithereens, hope of ruling the galaxy thrown out the window, and to top it all off, he was weak. He couldn't even feed his self, allowing the lesser beings to feed him.

He was useless.

Completely, utterly useless.

Turles fell back onto the bed and laid his bandaged arm over his eyes, sighing deeply as Goku peered on in pity.

"I'm...sorry about your friends."

_Be quiet._

"It must be really strange to suddenly wake up, surrounded by people you don't know."

_Just shut up already._

"Heh, I remember when-"

Turles slammed his arm on the bed, glaring at Goku from the side.

"Do you ever stop rambling on? Gods..."

Goku immediately closed his mouth, nodding at the man before putting two fingers up to his temple and flashing away.

Turles annoyance diminished, instead replaced with bewilderment.

"What the hell? Did he just...teleport?"

Goku flashed back into the room, sandwiches towering on a plate as he smiled wide.

"You must have not eaten since this morning!"

The saiyan stared on in astonishment, mind still reeling on how the man vanished in thin air.

"How did you do that?"

Goku was already stuffing his mouth with the food as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Tehse nicshe aleins-"

" ...Finish your food before you answer."

Turles couldn't help but smile the _smallest_ bit as Goku stared blankly at him with his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel.

Goku extended a sandwich to the man as he shoveled another handful down his own throat with his other hand.

Turles grabbed the sandwich, amused with himself at how quickly he came to terms with his own pitiful life. Somehow, being in the other saiyan's presence made him forget about how crappy his day had been thus far.

Goku swallowed the last piece of bread audibly, sighing in content as he pat his belly.

"That really hit the spot! Anyway, I learned that cool technique from these nice guys I met on a planet called Yardrat."

Turles tilted his head towards Goku as he finished his sandwich in one bite, tail swishing high by his side.

"Well, thats a rather nice trick you've got."

"Heh, yeah it is."

Turles smiled lazily as it suddenly dawned on him just how appealing he found the other saiyan . Sure, he looked identical to him, but then again, he found himself pretty damn attractive as well.

His tail briefly swept across Goku's forearm as his chest let out a small rumble, causing the tailless saiyan to stare back in awkward silence at the man.

"Uh...Heh...I guess I should be heading back home now. Chichi would be mad if I didn't make it in time for dinner again!"

Turles let his tail sweep across Goku's spine briefly before rolling onto his back and sighing.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good's night rest!"

Goku leaned over the saiyan, slipping a sheet over the figure before slipping out the door.

As he flew towards his home, he couldn't suppress the slight flush that spread across his cheeks as he remembered the light touches Turles had slipped.

"That...was strange." 

* * *

**Finally, were getting somewhere!...Right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Several days had passed since the saiyan had crashed on the planet, and his strength slowly returned to him as he pushed himself to the limit, unconcerned with the so called "problems" he would most likely have later, as the blue haired woman put it. He was a saiyan, and saiyans were far more superior than humans.

Goku had kept his promise and visited the other saiyan every day, more so because if he didn't, the always irate prince would have probably blown the poor guy to bits.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Goku still felt a bit off being around his look alike; anytime he would try to bring in food or talk to the other man, he would ogle him and release something that sounded like a deep purr, his tail always swaying behind him like a cat. It made Goku feel...strange, to say the least.

Goku had arrived at the Corps building just as the sun began to set, toting his youngest son, Goten, in his arm like a bag.

The easily excitable boy heard word from Trunks that there was another saiyan being "held captive" in the lab of his house, and the boy had begged his parents relentlessly to visit him. Of course, ChiChi was having none of it; she was already more than disappointed when she found out her husband was an alien, and she did not want her baby boy to hang around a man who was from a race of "savage beasts". Thankfully for Goten, his mother went out shopping for groceries giving him the chance to ask his father without his overprotective mom having a say in it.

Trunks hopped out his window sill as he saw his friend approach, shouting with glee before he tackled him to the ground.

"C'mon! Hurry up before he goes back to sleep!"

"Okay!"

The two children zipped passed Goku as the man stood in the kitchen, willing himself to relax. He knew the other saiyan was going to probably stare at him again, yet he could never get used to the discomfort.

Goku made his way to the lab and gradually opened the door, almost jumping out of his skin as Turles stood in the doorway, only a breath away from him and donning the same wicked grin he always wore.

"Good evening, Kakkarot."

"H-hey Turles!"

Goku's eyes trailed to the man's arm as he suddenly heard the protests of his son fill the air. Turles lifted the boy in front of Goku, smile fading into a sneer.

"Is this your brat?"

"Goten!"

Turles nonchalantly tossed the boy into his father's arms, crossing his arms as he observed the two.

"You need to train that child."

Goten clutched onto Goku's arm, tears barely forming in his eyes as he pouted.

Trunks came charging into the lab, video games and controllers spilling out of his tiny arms.

"Trunks!"

"Goten! I got the...games..."

Trunks stared up at the dark saiyan who glowered back down at him in return. Chills ran up his spine and he stepped back, bumping into Goku's leg.

"...Your Vegeta's son, aren't you?"

Trunks was visibly shaken but lifted his head and rested his fists on his hips, mustering up the boldest face he could make.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?"

Goku stepped in front of the child, foreseeing that the conversation was going to take a terrible turn.

"Hey, Trunks? Why don't you and Goten go play your game upstairs? I need to talk to Turles privately."

Trunks reluctantly turned on his heel murmuring under his breath as Goten hopped out of his father's arms.

Goku shut the door behind him and mirrored the other man, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Turles! What did you do to Goten?"

"Nothing. Now, I recall you saying you would teach me that cool little trick as soon as I was able to move on my own."

"Turles...they're just kids. I know you don't like Vegeta, but that doesn't mean you should try to start something with his son. Anyway, Goten was really excited to talk to you this morning and for some reason when I come in here, hes crying!"

Turles stifled an eye roll and leaned against the wall, glaring at the man as if he were a complete imbecile.

"I don't need you to lecture me, Kakkarot."

Goku mentally cringed at the word. He knew how much he hated Chichi berating him on everything he did wrong, and he did not want someone else to feel the same.

"...Sorry, Turles. I didn't come here to scold you."

"Hm."

Goku made his way to the saiyan's bed, sitting cross legged and patting a spot infront of him as he wore his usual goofy grin.

"Well, to start off with, you need to know how to find or read Ki signatures."

Turles sat dumbfounded, staring at Goku as if he were speaking another language.

"I...don't know what that is."

"Well, I remember you had a scouter when you first came down here. Vegeta explained to me that scouters read power levels, which is basically the same as reading someones Ki. When you read someones Ki, you can tell how strong they are just by looking at them, however this is a rare ability; not everyone can use that skill. Most people that can sense Ki are highly skilled martial artists that have trained really hard to learn it."

Turles sat silently for a while, digesting all that the other had said. He wasn't familiar with martial arts, but he was determined to learn the ability.

"How long will it take me to learn?"

Goku tapped his chin as he gazed at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hmm it depends I guess. I'm pretty sure if you train hard enough, you'll be able to do it in no time!"

The dark saiyan let a smile slip at the other man's enthusiasm. His joy was contagious.

Goku barely noticed as the other saiyan's tail raveled around his bicep, squeezing it gently. He became fully aware when the familiar sound of purring pierced his ears and caused him to stare into the saiyan's

narrowed eyes.

"Uh..heh...Turles..."

"Hm?"

"Your tail...?"

Turles briefly glanced at his tail then back at the man, purr growing louder as the moment passed.

"What about it?"

"Its kinda...squeezing my arm?"

"...And?"

Goku pondered what to say; it wasn't like the man was hurting him, and it didn't feel bad...it actually felt quite comforting, making him remember his own furry appendage.

Goku smiled softly as he lifted his hand and began to stroke the soft fur, earning a low sigh from the man.

"This brings back memories...I really miss my tail."

Turles felt more relaxed then he had been in years. He had secretly missed the company of other saiyans, especially the grooming they would give to close ones.

The content saiyan snaked his hand out, hooking his fingers against the waistband of Goku's pants and tugging lightly, exposing his tail scar.

Goku felt the saiyan pull at his pants but made no effort to stop him, too engrossed with the beautiful fur to react.

Turles studied the other man closely as he slowly pressed the tail scar, causing Goku to arch his back and gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what did you just do?"

"If you really want to get your tail back, I can teach you how."

Goku stared down at the man in obvious interest as the man traced small circles into his scar. He felt a strange warm ticklish feeling overcome his body, it reminded him of when Chichi was really happy about something and would kiss him.

He inspected the man's lips, noting how they didn't look like Chichi's much, but how nice and soft they still appeared.

Turles caught on as the saiyan's eyes stared intensely at his own mouth. He smirked as he alternated between hard presses and soothing rubs to Goku's scar.

"What are you staring at, Kakkarot?"

Turles leaned forward slowly, lips ghosting over Goku's as he froze suddenly, holding his breath and staring straight at him.

The darker saiyan pulled back a bit, admiring how flushed he made the other man when he barely touched him.

"Are you expecting something?"

"No!"

"Why are you holding your breath then?"

Goku clenched his fists at his sides, unable to respond or move an inch.

The sound of tiny feet running down the stairs snapped Goku out of his daze, allowing him to push back away from the other man and slide out of the bed. Goten pounded his fist against the door as he called repeatedly for his father.

"Well...I gotta go now. Sorry we didn't get to train or anything!"

Goku slipped out of the room as fast as he could, cursing himself as he felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest.

"_What in Kami's name is wrong with me?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Goku flew home with his son slowly drifting behind him, feeling unusually "excited' as he was unable to keep the thoughts of Turles out of his mind. He sped faster, wishing the breeze would help cool down his nerves and his body.

The two saiyans touched down in front of their home, Goten giving his father a tight brief hug before flying up to his room and tumbling through the window.

Goku quietly crept up the stairs and into his room, pulling his shirt over his head as he slipped into the bed beside his sleeping wife.

Goku gently nudged the woman's shoulder as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Chichi! Wake up honey."

Chichi turned towards her husband half awake, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she stifled a yawn.

"Hm? Goku? ...Whats wrong?"

Goku was quiet for minutes, unable to force words out of his mouth. He was never the one instigating anything in the bedroom, instead leaving it up to Chichi. He felt nervous to say the least.

"Uh...can we..."

Chichi's eyes flickered open fully with a tiny glimmer of hope as she mentally prayed to Kami. Her husband was known for his lack of knowledge around sex, leading her to being the one who always had to start things off. It made her angry at times, thinking her husband didn't want her, but she was told otherwise from her husband's long time friend, Bulma.

"Yes, Goku?"

She bat her eyes dreamily as she wrapped her arms tightly around Goku's waist.

"Can we...kiss?"

Chichi giggled at the man's request; He was not known for being shy at all, in fact when he was a child he would pat a person's privates without a blink of the eye. She thought it was adorable how a small thing like a kiss could cause a strong man like her husband to squirm.

"Of course, you don't have to ask."

Chichi pulled Goku in close, chest flush against his as she pressed her plump lips against the stoic man's.

She hummed in approval as he slowly brought his own arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Chichi..."

He gently grabbed his wife's hand, leading it down his back and trailing towards his scar as he slowly arched against the woman.

Chichi abruptly pulled away from the man as her fingertips ran over a rough patch of skin that she guessed was the place where her husband's tail used to be.

"Goku! What are you doing!"

Goku peppered kisses along his wife's neck as he began to rub and prod her fingers over the scar.

"Mn..nothing..."

Chichi yanked her hand out of the man's grip and sat upright on the bed, causing the man to whimper her name. Sure, she loved her husband, but the thought of him as an alien was nothing short of a complete turn off.

She huffed and turned onto her side, annoyed and aroused, leaving a confused Goku staring at her back.

"Chichiiii. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Goku."

The saiyan immediately laid down and turned facing the wall; He knew more than anyone that tone meant that he should shut up unless he wanted to get yelled at.

"Night...ChiChi."


	10. Chapter 10

Goku was inwardly pleased when he got word late at night from Bulma that Vegeta would start training the new saiyan. As much as he would have liked to teach the other, He was not sure of his own feelings towards the man and so he was happy to give the torch to the prince. His wife was also satisfied with the news, exclaiming how excited she was to spend more time with him, though he secretly thought it was because she didn't want him hanging around any more "bad influences".

Goku waved his eldest son, Gohan, off to school and lifted off into the sky. He really didn't want to miss seeing the prince train with the other man, especially when there was such a lack of action that had went on lately in his life. He decided to keep his distance and perhaps then he would be able to avoid the other saiyan's advances while still being able to enjoy the show the two warriors would put on.

Goku landed swiftly behind a group of trees in front of the Capsule building, lowering his Ki so that the prince wouldn't be able to detect him. He peered on in between the thick branches as a form that looked oddly familiar to Turles came plummeting down from the sky, producing a crater into the ground as he impacted it.

Vegeta's familiar grimace was all Goku could see as the prince slowly hovered towards the crumbled figure. He was in an exceptionally bad mood today, as he was forced to help the new saiyan train or face the dire consequences of no free food or gravitational chamber.

"Get up!"

The obviously injured saiyan bit back a curse as he felt old wounds re-open, but instead pushed himself off the ground on shaky legs. He knew the Prince would kill him if it weren't for his mate forbidding it, and he decided he would take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Is that all you've got, so called prince of saiyans? You cant even kill a nearly dead man. Your pathetic."

Turles smiled so deviously it rivaled even Vegeta, but stepped back as the other saiyan's hand lit up with a blinding amount of energy. He shook his head and laughed as he held onto his arm that was bleeding profusely.

"Hmm. I wouldn't do that if I were you, prince. Your mate would be highly upset."

"Do you honestly think I care about what that wretched woman says?"

Vegeta quickly looked up in amazement as Goku suddenly appeared from thin air in front of his eyes. He growled as the taller saiyan crouched into a defensive position, obviously protecting Turles.

"Move, Kakkarot. It's time I got rid of this worthless traitor."

"Stop, Vegeta."

"Ha! What right do you have to give me orders, clown? Step aside!"

Goku frowned as he sensed the smaller man's Ki fluctuate. He didn't want to fight the prince, but he also wouldn't stand and watch as he killed a practically defenseless being.

"Vegeta! If you really want to fight, fight me. Don't beat up on someone who can barely stand!"

Vegeta glared daggers at Goku, seemingly trying to intimidate the man, but the larger saiyan stared right back with an equal intensity.

"Bah! I have no desire to quarrel with you right now. I suggest you get him out of my sights, unless you'd prefer to clean up a pile of his ashes."

Vegeta crossed his arms as he huffed and turned away, revolted by the sight of the two saiyans.

Goku wrapped his arm around Turles' shoulder as the man placed most of his weight on him, his blood seeping into the saiyan's bright gi.

The familiar purring sound hummed in the air as the wounded saiyan's tail tightly wrapped itself around Goku's shoulder, squeezing it occasionally and making the pale warrior tense up.

"Eh heh...are you alright?"

"Of course."

The two saiyan's shuffled into the building and descended down into the lab where Bulma was haunched over another one of her many experiments. She placed down her wrench and glanced over her shoulder as she heard the door swing open.

"Hey Bulma. Could you wrap up Turles again?"

Bulma wiped her hands onto her pants before crossing over to the two and examining the injured man.

"Ugh! What did Vegeta do? I told that jerk to go easy on him. The poor guy. Your not in too much pain, are you?"

"I'm fine. Ive dealt with far worse blows then that fool could land on me."

Bulma gently wrapped an arm around Turles' unoccupied shoulder, guiding him to the bed.

"Hmm...do you and Vegeta have some sort of past? Every time I even speak your name around him, his forehead nearly bursts a vein!"

Turles stared at his fingertips apathetically as he scraped dirt out of them, glancing up with disinterest and sighing as the woman burnt him with her deep stare.

"I wouldn't call it a past, but we met several times when Vegeta Sei wasn't a bunch of rocks floating in space. Years ago, when that brat barely reached my knees, I was apart of what was called the Planet Trade Organization, led by Frieza. I didn't plan on serving under him long, and so I offered him to join by my side as I planned on ruling over the galaxy. He refused me...several times. My crew and I later went on to destroy or completely plunder many of the planets out of spite that I knew he was supposed to capture for his master. Seems like he hasn't gotten over it."

Bulma stared blankly for minutes as she tried to process all that the saiyan had said. It sounded like Vegeta and Turles were little kids that were arguing with each over what crayons they got to use, or Turles was a jealous girlfriend that keyed Vegeta's car because he rejected her for a date. She wanted to laugh out loud at her thoughts but held it down; she didn't want to get the saiyan angry, even in his fragile state.

"Well...thats...something."

Turles outstretched his arm in front of her face, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently as he scowled.

"Yes, it is. Now, if you don't mind, id like to have my wound wrapped before I bleed to death."

Bulma ignored the annoyed tone she detected in Turles voice; she was already used to being ordered around by the saiyan she had lived with for years on.

She tightly wrapped a fresh bandage on, discarding the bloodied ones in a trash can as she admired her handiwork.

"_Well, I guess Vegeta training you is out of the question."  
_


End file.
